Best Boyfriend
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan does the radio show by himself when Phil is in Florida but gets a pleasant surprise while he's doing the radio show.


Dan sighed as he walked into the BBC Radio 1 studio alone. Normally, he would be with his partner, Phil Lester, but this Sunday, he was all on his own. Dan hated doing the radio show without Phil. This wasn't the first time that Dan had to do it alone and it was never the same. He was always a nervous wreck without Phil. Phil always kept him together. Luckily, Dan had spoken to Phil on Skype before he left the apartment today so he was feeling okay.

"Are you ready to go on Dan?" Dan looked over and smiled when he saw Aled.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Kind of," Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Phil may not be here this week but you'll do absolutely fine!" Aled assured him.

Dan couldn't help but smile. "I know, but I'm sure I'll end up pressing the wrong button or something." He said.

"Doesn't matter, your viewers are nice and think it's adorable anyway," Aled told him.

"I guess you're right," Dan agreed. He let out a laugh.

"Anyways, you've got 10 minutes, to spare before you go on," Aled said. He gave Dan a reassuring smile before he turned around and walked away, leaving Dan by himself.

Dan took a deep breath and then he pulled out his phone and smiled when he saw he had a text from Phil.

**To Dan**:

_I'll be watching. You're going to do great! Have fun! Love you xx _

"That's so Phil," Dan said. He chuckled and shook his head.

It's now been about an hour since the radio show has started. Dan was doing okay for the most part but it was no secret to see that Dan was lonely and missed Phil. He wasn't even trying to hide it. He was having fun but things weren't the same without Phil there. He just hoped he was doing okay enough for the viewers.

"Okay and that song was The Man by Aloe Blacc. Thank you for that request. Let's see what people have been saying with tonight's hashtag," Dan said as he walked over to the laptop that was sitting on his desk. Dan glanced over when he saw the door open and he was absolutely shocked when he saw Phil walk into the studio. "Phil?" Dan asked out loud. He immediately took off his headphones, immediately forgetting about the radio show.

Phil looked up and smiled as soon as he saw Dan. "Surprise!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms up.

"Fuck, I can't believe that you're actually here!" Dan said excitedly. He ran over to Phil and wrapped his arms around Phil and hugged him tightly. "You're supposed to be in Florida," he whispered.

"I missed you too much," Phil whispered as he wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer to him.

Dan looked up at Phil and smiled. "You left Florida early just for me?" He asked.

"Of course. I really wanted to stay but I would much rather be with you," Phil whispered.

"I really have the best boyfriend ever, don't I?" Dan asked. He wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed him on the lips, completely forgetting that the cameras were still on, and that everybody could see him and Phil.

Dan and Phil continued to kiss for a couple seconds before Dan pulled away when he heard someone clear their throat. Both Dan and Phil looked over and saw the producers staring at them.

"It's nice to have you back Phil, but I hope you realize the cameras are on," one of them said.

Dan and Phil immediately looked at each other, both blushing and embarrassed.

"Oh, we have a lot to explain, don't we?" Dan asked.

Dan and Phil had never ever told their viewers that they had been in a relationship with each other for almost three years. They kept it to themselves and had only told family members and close friends. They thought that it would be too risky if they told their viewers that they were dating each other.

"We'll explain everything after the radio show," Phil told him.

Dan grabbed Phil's hand and they walked back over to the headphones and put them.

"Um, s-sorry about that guys. Uh, we'll explain everything later because I'm sure you're all freaking out," Dan said.

"Yeah, we have a lot to explain," Phil said, nodding.

"But anyways, welcome back to England Phil!" Dan exclaimed.

"Thanks. It's good to be back," Phil said, looking over at Dan and smiled.

"Well, we missed you," Dan said, blushing even more than before. He looked up at Phil and couldn't help but smile. He had missed Phil so much and it was only five days when he had been gone.


End file.
